11 minuets in heaven? shouldnt it be 7 minuet in heaven?
by SMAK101
Summary: 7 minuets in heaven mira style! dont be too harsh. My first lemon... but yeah a drunk lucy is a fun lucy, Galu, metioned levyxjet, i llove both of these ships, dont like dont read, idgac,
1. Chapter 1

_**my first lemon... dont judge! and ive see familguy, feautureama, tosh.O, and many other 'vulgure' tv shows and read lemony stories so dont dii it too much. **_

_**disclaimer - i dont own fairytail**_

"umm do i have to do this?" the blond asked the white haired mage who was cleaning a beer mug.

"Well of course you do Lucy! Its not called 11 minuets in heaven for nothing!" Bar maid explained.

"First of all, isnt it 7 minuets in heaven? and second, im too drunk for this. What if something gets out of hand? what then Mira?" Lucy asked.

Mira blinked her saphire eyes, "But what fun can happen in 7 minuets?" Then the take-over mage smirked, "I know your drunk,"

Lucy's eyes widened. The white haired woman planned this. She knew Lucy would get drunk and have no choice but go along with her little game. She narrowed her eyes, The little match-maker was devious, very devious.

"Why thank you for noticing!" Mira said happily. Wait did she just say that out loud? Lucy wondered, "Yup!"

Lucy sighed and took another one of the shots in front of her, "Fine lets get this damn thing over with,"

"Okay everyone!" Mira said to the guild, "Whoevers playing put your name in this bowl and i will draw to see who goes first!"

Lucy heard mulitpal groans, but everyone put their name in the bowl none the less, afraid to get the bar maid angery. Lucy's vision was burred but she could make out, Erza, Levy Jet, Droy, Gey, Juvia, even Natsu put their name in. She knew lots of others did too but she was too out of it too see. _What was in those shots? _Lucy wondered.

"Okay Minna! And the first to go is..." She dug her hand in the bowl mixed it around and pulled out a paper, "Lucy!"

"huh?" Lucy mumbled.

Mira smiled and dragged the blond to a closet, "your first up! Your partner will be in in a minuet!"

She shoved Lucy in and shut the door. Lucy fell to the ground on her butt. "Ouch," She murmured but then pulled herself up. She shook her head as if it would make her less drunk, suprisingly it did. She could see perfectly now, even though it was dark her eyes had adgusted to the darkness.

Suddenly the door opened again to have a big siluette be pushed in then shut again. she faintly heard Miras voice outside say, "If you want more time just yell 22!~"

Lucy heard a grunt and smelt, something close to a new fridge smell... not bad but kind of metalic.

They stood in silence for a while while Lucy trtied to figure out who was in the closet with her. He had to be big... and smell good... who?

The stranger borke the silence, "So, bunnygirl huh?"

Lucy knew only one person who called her that, "I thought ive told you not to call me that? Black steel,"

The Iron dragon slayer chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him, "I remember the last time i called you by your name, _bunnygirl,_ that you got angery,"

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms acrossed her chest, "That was because you were teasing me with it,"

She felt his hand move to her butt as he replied, "You want me to apologize?"

Lucy looked at him through the darkness. She could make out his peirced face long black hair, Ruby red eyes that you could get lost in if you looked too long, wonderful lips that could- STOP! bad Lucy! NO! She sahook her head as to get her throughts of the dragon slayer out of her head.

He leaned down to her, his lips right next to her ear, his hot breath on it making her shiver in delight, "Im sorry,"

He then proceeded to kissing her neck. This caught her off guard, "G-Gajeel!" she yelped and pulled away slightly.

"Come on Bunnygirl, we're both adults here. I know you find me attractive, and i definatly find you fuckable, so why not?" he sked her in a husky voice that definatly turned the celestial mage on.

"W-what about Levy? I though-" she was interupted by him, "Shrimp and Speedy have been banging for the last month. She diddnt tell you?"

_EEEEPPPPP! Levy and Jet! YAY! they are so cute together! WAIT! Why diddnt she tell me? Oh well ill interigate her abouiut it later. _ Lucy thought as Gajeel diddnt wait for her to respond and went back t kissing her neck, sucking and giving little bites along the way. She moaned. She did have to admit she found the man sexy as hell, and is quite happy he felt the same way.

He slowly moved his mouth from her neck to her lips and captured her with his in a passionate lip lock. He ran his hands down her body and groped one of her breast squeezing it making her gasp. He too the moment and slipped his tounge into her mouth. At first he tasted the liqure from her shots, but then that dissappeared for an even better mixure of vanilla and strawberries. he moaned in her mouth making her weak at the knees.

The parted for breath and leaned their foreheads on one another shareing breaths.

"You have no idea how long ive been wanting to do that," Gajeel wispered. She smiled and took his lips in hers once again. This time she ran her fingures down his body and found her way up his shirt. She felt his amazing abbs. and a little peircing on his lft nipple which made her giggle again the iron slayers lips. She somehow got his shirt off and was now kissing his neck, then his nipples then eahc of his abbs down to his pants which she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Gajeel looked back at her with lust filled eyes, but shook his head saying, "Not yet bunny girl. Its not fair u get to have shirt when i dont,"

He then lifted her up and sat her on the hself on the far wall of the closet. He started fumbling with her shirt when the heard the door knob rattle. Their eyes widened and they yelled at the same time "22 minuets!"

They heard an evil giggle from the other side and mira say, "Okay~!"

Gajeel looked back at the smaller girl and smirked. He captured her lips once more and finally got her shirt off along with her bra. he trailed kisses from her lips to her neck then collar bone then started to suck on her left breast, swirling his toung around her nipple sucking and slightly nibbing the tender flesh. He grabbed the other breast in his hand and rubbed it. He massaged it with care yet a firce force.

Lucy moaned loudly. She could feel herself get wetter with each suck and bite from the dragon slayer.

He then released her nipple with a loud pop and turned his attention to the other one. He was getting really hard from all the noises the blond was making and just wanted to fuck her brains out all night. But him being even the tiny bit of gentlemen he is, (not that he'd let anyone know), He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. And in past 'sessions' he had with women he relized it was best doing it this way. (plus he got the best sex this way)

After she maoned one more time she released her other breast. He looked at her with hunger, we wanted her, badly. He diddnt waste anytime un buttoning his pants and pulling them down to his feet. he hade quick work with her skirt and was about to remove her red lace panties when the door knob began jiggling again. Gajeel looked at the celestial mage whos eyes were the size of saucers.

"Okay guys, 22 minuets is-" mira was interupted by Lucy wispering, "Can you please give us a moment?" mira smiled knowingly, even though the blond couldnt see it and said, "sure,"

Gajeel sighed and started to pull his pants up, as Lucy started to put her bra back on. After they were both clothed again they looked at eachother and nodded then walked out of the closet. They walked to the bar with Mira who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys have fun?" She asked slyly.

Lucy looked at Gajeel who sat at the bar, "Maybe,"

MIra squeeled and clapped her hands, "Oh i know you guys did... i could hear the moans,"

Lucy paled but then smiled unable to hold back the wonderful memory of Gajeel's lips on hers. Once Mira had left to go handle another table Gajeel turned to Lucy and said, "So, Your place or mine?"

Lucy smiled, "Yours. Who knows who would barge in on us at mine,"

He smirked and the walked out of the guild. Mira had secretly been watching them the whole time and squeeled in excitement causeing Laki to ask if she was okay, "Oh, im great!" she replied with a smile.

_**ok so... what do u think? i am mad blushing the whole time im writing this, but ive read some really good lemon stories about Gajeel and Lucy. plus i ship the soooo hard. alonmg with Nalu, Gralu, and Gale... is it wrong to ship both Gale and Galu? asnyway tell me what u think! if u want a part 2 just tell me!***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok so im not veruy good at doing lemony stories but you guys seemed to like the last one so ill write a second part and see what goes on from there. so yup!**_

_**disclaimer- i dont own fairytail, if i did... welll i wont get into that ^3^**_

it diddnt take long for the Iron dragon slayer to drag the celestial mage to his apartment he shared with his beloved cat, Pantherlily. Once the blond was in he diddnt waste anytime slasmming the door shut and pushing her against it with his muscular body.

He captured her lips and their tounges danced. He put one of his hands on her waist and the other on her neck holding her head firmly. She slipped her arms around his neck and they kissed like their lives depended on it.

Gajeel picked her up and walked them to his couch which was black and really comfortable, Lucy noticed. He pulled away from her to take off his shirt which gave Lucy a perfect view of his well toned body. She diddnt know if he was naturally that well toned and muscled, or if he had to lift weights or something.

Her thought process was cut off when his hands moved to the hem of her short. He smirked at her and lifted the shirt over her head. Next was her bra Then her skirt and his pants.

"Now where were we bunnygirl?" He said in a voice tat Lucy thought was _very_ sexy and made in between her legs tingle.

She smirked and went along with it, "im pretty sure we were here,"

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. He kissed back and put his hand on her breasts, groping_**(how do you spell that?) **_them both. His hands were just big enough to hold both in his hands. He had to admit they were the biggest he had ever seen on any of the girls he's fucked.

Come on, he was 22 years old, you diddnt expect him _not_ to have fucked some women.

"Oh you are _so_ hot, Bunnygirl," he wispered in her ear sliding his hand from her breast to her lower regions. He pressed his hand to her panties and chickled, "That wet already? Wow Bunnygirl, you must be really horney,"

Lucy slapped him playfully, "Like i diddnt notice little Gajeel down there. Thats one hell of a boner,"

The dragon slayer just smirked and shrugged, What can i say? When i see something as sexy and tastey as you, i cant galp it,"

He rubbed her vagina slowly making the blond moan. It was music to his ears. and made is erection harder. he couldnt handle it and _had_ to fuck her soon. He slipped his hand in the waistband of her lacy panties and pulled them off. He stared at the Celestial mage in all her glory. He thought she was beautiful. Graet nowe im getting all gushy, he thought to himself.

He ignored that and started to rub her clit some more making her moan even louder. He slipped a finger in her womanhood which made her yelp in suprise. He started to pump his finger in and out. She was so tight it hard to even finger fuck her. He imagined how it would feel to have his dick in here. He shivered in delight. She wasnt a virgin so that was good also.

He pulled his finger out with a wimper of protest from the blond. He just smirked and licked his finger. He pulled his boxer/briefs off and through them across the room with their other clothes.

Lucy looked at his manhood with lust. It was big, and she meant, BIG. He had little peircings on the sides of his dick. She sat up and wrapped her hand around it. She was barely able to. He hissed at her contact. She looked at him with concerned eyes but her just nodded to her and she smiled. She started to slid her hands up and down this penis slowly. He moaned and threw his head back.

She spat on his dick and still kept moving her hands. She then lowered her head to the tip and put it in her mouth. She started to move her head back and forth at a good rythem. She would take turns from, sucking to licking to nibbling, and it felt amazing to him.

He knew she had forgave him for the Phantom Lord thing so he diddnt have guilt from it. But having her give him a hand job and blow jobmade him thank the stars for having this angel pleasure him. Of course he planned of returning the favor to the blond. As she kept sucking his cock he felt himself about to cum.

Lucy removed her mouth and strted to lick the precum comming from the tip of his penis. She knew he was close. She took it back into her mouth and not long after did he let it go. He spilled his seed into her mouth and she swallowed as much of it as she could.

He was breathing hard as she removed her mouth from his dick. She looked at him and she looked at her, both with the same look in thier eyes.

Lust.

He pushed her to the couch on her back and planted himself in between her legs, "Now its my turn,"

He started by rubbing her clit with his hand but then moved his face down and started to lick it. He savored the way she tasted. It was good. He breathed in her wonderful scent of Vanilla. He felt like he had died and went to heaven.

He ate her out till she orgasmed right in his mouth like he had done to her. he licked up every drop of it and looked to the woman in front of him. Her face was pink from the orgasm and she was breathing hard with half closed eyes. He diddnt know if it was wrong but he thought she looked hella sexy at that moment. He lifted his head and kissed her. He still tasted himself and knew she could taste herself.

He spread her legs without romoving his lips from her and positioned himself at her entrence and without a second thought plunged in. She moaned in his mouth. He winced at the tightness of her. But he still pumped in and out. Soon enough both were use to the other and he pumpeed in and out vigourasly_**(again, is that spelled right?)**_ He was breathing hard and she was too.

he removed his lips from hers and leaned back still pumping. He moved her legs to his shoulders so she could get more of the movements. She moaned in pleasure at the new postion. He rammed his dick in her vagina so fast he was going to make her see stars. He loved to see the look of pleasure on her face and her tits bounce with every thrust he made.

He pushed his dick in and got it all the way to the hilt hitting her g-spot making her scream in pleasure. He smirked and hit that spot over and over again. She was like puddy in his hands.

He pulled out of her and flipped her on her stomach. he put her upper half on the arm of the couch and postionioned himself in front of her asshole. He pushed in making the blond wince in pain. He winced along with her. Hell her ass was tighter than herwomanhood was. He still pushed in and out at a good rythem. He had slowly went faster and faster and soon enough he was fucking the daylights out of her. She orgasmed fro the second time that night. He still pumped in and out before he followed.

He had to stop himself from falling on her nad crushing her with his wieght.

He pulled out and turned lucy around and kissewd her on the lips softly. Lucy diddnt know it was possible ofr the Iron dragon slayer to be so gentle. They pulled away and looked at each other tiredly but with a new look.

Gajeel looked into her chocolate orbs she called eyes and said something that he diddnt know he would ever say. He diddnt know it was in his vocabulary. He diddnt know he was able to even feel that emotion, "Bunnygirl, i love you"

Lucy looked at him shocked. Yeah she has had a crush on him for quite sometime, but everyone thought she and Natsu were going to get together. But Lucy only thought of him as a brother, plus Lissanna and Natsu had been dating for a while now. She had never acted on her feelings for the red eyed dragonslayer because she thought Levy ahd feeling s for him, but now that she knew she diddnt what was holding her back?

She stared into his blood red eyes trying to find the answer. He tried to amke popele believe he was a cold heartless dragon who diddnt care about anyone, but she knew that deep inside he was a good hearted man. She smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I love you too,"

Gajeel smirked and got up. He pulled Lucy into his arms and carried her bridal style to his room. He placed her on the bed, layed down next to her and pulled the blankets over them. She snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around her little figure.

"Oh and Bunnygirl?" He asked getting a grunt from the girl in his arms, "That was definatly the best sex ive ever had,"

Lucy wrapped one arm around him, smiled and said, "Definatly,"

_**ok so do you thik i took a wrong turtn with the 'i love you'? i mean its not really a Gajeel type of thing right? ... anyway review plesae!**_

_**~siyera**_


End file.
